El Tigre
- Manny Rivera= }} |caption = El Tigre in UNBSX |alias = Manny Rivera |show = El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera |first = "Sole of a Hero", March 3rd 2007 ("The Return of El Tigre", July 11th 2016) |sex = Male |age = 10 (13 "The Return of El Tigre", July 11th 2016) |species = Human |eyes = Green |hair = Dark Brown |relatives = White Pantera (father), Puma Loco (grandfather) |friends = Frida Suarez |enemies = Black Cuervo (lover interest) |occupation = Superhero/villain |residence = Miracle City}} El Tigre '''is the half Superhero and half Supervillan form of Manny Rivera. As such, El Tigre is what most of the show revolves around. Manny has used his El Tigre powers to be a hero to stop Super Villains but have also committed evil deeds such as teaming up with other Super Villains to cause destruction and havoc. Besides Manny, an Ancestor of his called El Tigre I also had the same powers Manny has in the current timeline of the show. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots El Tigre appeared as a Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. However he appeared as a playable character in the handheld version of the game. In the handheld version White Pantera however was the Master Model. El Tigre attacks with his claws. Jingle Brawl 2 Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X El Tigre appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the two character to represent his show, the other being Black Cuervo. El Tigre focusses on grabbing, and pulling opponents towards him and fight on close, while Black Cuervo is completely the opposite of that, wanting to keep the opponent at distance. Bio Descended from Miracle City's famous and proud Rivera family, Manny Rivera is gifted with both awesome superpowers and an indomitable spirit. However, he often faces a moral dilemma- does he follow his noble father in the ways of the hero, or does he give in to the dark side like his fun-loving Grandpapi? In between saving the day or causing mischief, beneath his costume lies the heart of a determined warrior- El Tigre! Special Powers *Razor sharp claws, which are attached to steel chains which can be used for grappling/long range attacks when extended *Heightened, cat-like senses and leaping skills *Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes and injury resistance Quotes '''Intro: *"I am.....*roars* EL TIGRE!" *"Say hello to my little amigos! All ten of 'em!" *" I really hope my pants stay up this time." *"I will defeat you! That, El Tigre swears! *"This is gonna be awesome if we survive!" (Intro if team consists entirely of villains) *"I really like your claws! But I doubt they're as sharp as mine, senorita!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"Show me what it's like to be a hero! I'm ready for ya!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"You look like a bad guy who knows how to have fun. Show me what you got!" (Intro against Vexus) *"I don't know what you've got against me, senorita, but it's ending now!" (Intro against Black Cuervo) Win Pose: *"Well, I'm good! (Or not. Heh heh heh.)" *"Man, Zebra Donkey could've taken you." *"Oh, man! Wait 'till Frida hears about this! She'll freak!" *" Ancient Tiger Spirits! I SUMMON YOOOO- *cough cough cough* *"Gracias for the sweet guitar, senorita! Mi amiga will love it!" (Win Pose against Ember) *"I am EL TIGRE! HEAR ME RO-*pants fall down* "AYE CARAMBA." (Win Pose if El Tigre wins on a Perfect) *"I fell into a VOLCANO, Senorita. I'm not scared of your silly pequeno fireballs." (Win Pose against Azula) Victory Screen: *" I wasn't feeling heroic today. Too bad for you." *"There's the good, the bad, and then there's El Tigre. Any questions?" *"Sorry, I just remembered, it's el Dio de las Muertos, and I don't wanna get my ancestors angry again!" (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom) *"If being a bad guy means I'll end up like you, I think I'd choose to be a hero!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"Vendetta? More like see you later! HAHAHAH....I'll stop now." (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Manny Rivera (Civilian Outfit) First Appearance: "Sole of a Hero", March 3rd 2007 Bio: Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera, or Manny for short, is the civilain identity of El Tigre. Besides being a student at Miracle City's school and living in the roof rooms of an apartment building with his dad Rodolfo Rivera and Grandpapi, he is known for having the super powers of his alter ego El Tigre every time he spins his El Tigre Belt's Buckle. His best friend Frida Suárez commonly is with him to be in any of Manny's antics, either it be good or bad. Gallery El_Tigre-_Manny_Rivera.png|El Tigre in his show Nicktoons_el_tigre_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d65396d.png|Manny Rivera Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Unlockable Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Chronicles of illusion characters